Top Hottie '09!
by TheatreOfDreams
Summary: Tween weekly is picking a top hottie of 2009! So who's gonna win? And more importantly who voted for who? Channy*


_Top Hottie '09_

"They gave me a new phone, to replace the one that went down the sink!" Sonny announced to Tawni, pulling up a chair beside her in the cafeteria. She wiggled the Iphone in the air excitedly as she sat down.

"Ohh we have the same one!" Tawni squeaked, waving hers in the air. "What's your number?"

"Tawni everyone in Condor studios has the same phone, remember? And my numbers the same as before." Sonny said, smiling.

"And what was it before?" Sonny stopped smiling.

Just then both of their phones started beeping, well Sonny's beeped; Tawni's blared Ashley Tisdale. They'd both received text messages that read the same thing:

_Congratulations! You have been nominated for Tween Weekly's top hottie of '09! You and the other nominees each get a vote that is worth 100x a single vote, use it wisely! Tell all of your friends to vote at .com/tophottie_! _Polls close in a week so don't wait, go now!_

_-The members of Tween Weekly Inc._

"Sonny guess what?!" Tawni screeched excitedly.

"You've been nominated for Tween weekly's top hottie of '09!?"

Tawni gasped. "How did you know!?"

"Because I was to!" Sonny said, showing the text to Tawni.

"Well then I can't talk to you! That would be friending with the enemy!" Tawni's eye grew large.

"You mean fraternizing?" Sonny said, frowning.

"See!? You're already conspiring against me. I will be top hottie!" With that Tawni strutted out of the cafeteria determinedly. Sonny looked down at her full plate and swirled her fork around.

"Well _I _don't care who wins." Sonny muttered to the floor, thinking this whole thing ridiculous.

"Talking to yourself there Sonny?" She jumped up, surprised. Chad Dylan Cooper was sitting in Tawni's discarded chair.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny said, dropping her fork

"I just heard that you were nominated for top hottie of '09." He said, smirking.

"How do you know that already?" Sonny asked, bewildered at Chad's amazing ability to always know immediately when something happened in the world of tween pop culture.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I know everything."

Sonny couldn't help but snort. "Yea. So I'm guessing you were to?"

"Of course. So… who are you going to use your vote on? I mean not that it matters, since I'm going to win anyways. I mean come on? Who could compete with the Chad?"

"The Chad?"

"It's a new one, I'm trying it out. But tell me, who're you voting for?" Chad gave her a curious look.

"Who're you voting for?" She challenged.

"Myself of course." Chad said, grinning.

"Well I'm not going to vote." Sonny announced confidently. Just then their phones rang again. The text read:

_P.S. from Tween Weekly, you can't vote for yourselves, oh no no, that won't do! And you better vote, or you'll make our bad sport list. No one wants on the bad sport list, right? Thought so. So get on those laptops and cast your votes!_

"I can't believe this!" Sonny and Chad sputtered at the same time.

"I don't want to be on the bad sport list! I'm a good sport! I swear." Sonny continued; worry lacing her tone as her brow furrowed.

"I want to vote for myself! This is tyranny. Chad Dylan Cooper does not stand for this!" Chad practically shouted, shoving his phone back into his pocket. "I have to take care of this, stat." He said, nodding when he said 'stat'. He then also stormed off determinedly. Sonny stood and threw her food away; she didn't feel like eating anymore. Not wanting to sit alone, she started on her way back to her dressing room. She was going to vote now and get it over with… but just before she got there her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonny." It was Chad. "So tween weekly refused to change the rules, but I've got a new idea. Since we can't vote for ourselves, you should vote for me and I'll vote for you."

"No way. Didn't you read the text? It said to use your vote _wisely._"

"Okay how much is this gonna take?" Chad said, whispering as if what he was saying was illegal.

"I don't want your money Chad," Sonny said, smiling as she realized how much she could get for this vote. "But…"

"But what?"

"How much are you willing to give?"

"How much do you want?"

"I want the same lunches you get. And…" Sonny tried to think of more things that she wanted from Chad. Well the things she knew she wanted from Chad anyways. "And… uh…"

"And… a kiss?" Chad said; she could practically hear his smirk through the phone.

"Why would I want that?" Sonny said, feeling like she'd been caught in a lie.

"Just a suggestion."

"Well that's not what I want." She said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Goodbye." Sonny hung up the phone irritably. It rang five seconds later. "Hello?"

"Have you decided? The kiss is there if you want it."

"No!" Sonny hung up the phone even more angrily, she wasn't necessarily angry at Chad though; just at the weird bubbly feeling that wouldn't seem to leave her alone whenever he was involved.

As Sonny walked past her dressing room, she remembered Tawni and her cafeteria outburst. She kept walking right onto the prop house.

"Hey Sonny." Nico and Grady said from the couch, their mouths full of pizza.

"Hey. It's nice that you guys aren't all crazed about the Tween Hottie of '09 thing." Sonny said, dropping down on the couch beside them.

"What thing?" Nico said, reaching for another piece of pizza.

Something clicked and Sonny realized that they hadn't been nominated. "Never mind." She said, not wanting to be the one to inform them.

"Okay. Pizza?" Grady said, offering her the box.

"Definitely."

Over the next few days Sonny spent much more time than she would've liked in the prop house. Tawni was icing her out of their dressing room and Sonny was doing her best to avoid Chad, though he always found her one way or another.

As he passed her in the halls he would give her a kissy face, and she would then stick her tongue out at him. He would forward her the original nomination message and add snarky things in like '_You and the other nominees each get a vote that is worth 100x a single vote, use it wisely! _(which means vote for Chad)'or '_Tell all of your friends to vote _(for Chad Dylan Cooper)_ at __.com/tophottie_/voteforChad!'

Sonny wasn't exactly happy about being cooped up in the prop house, but Nico and Grady's distractions were enough to keep her mind off things. That's what Sonny liked; she didn't have to think about the fact that she _had _voted. And that she was mega embarrassed about who she had voted for.

"Hey, Sonny!?" Marshall said, catching up to her in the hallway, it was the day before the polls closed. "Take this to the Mackenzie Falls set and give it to Chad." He handed her an Iphone. "Thanks Sonny, you're the best." He patted her on the shoulder twice and bustled off in the other direction. Sonny groaned. She walked there as slowly as her legs would go; wishing Marshall would've asked someone else. She'd done so well to avoid him.

Sonny opened the doors of Chad's lavish dressing room, and to her disappointment, there was Chad. He was sitting on his couch and concentrating hard on his laptop screen, clicking a lot. "What are you doing?" Sonny asked, taking a step inside the room.

Chad closed his laptop and placed it on the floor beside him. "Trying to get the top hottie results."

"Chad _they_ don't even have the results till the polls close _tomorrow, _though I think this whole top hottie thing is stupid." Sonny said, feeling embarrassed at the mention of the top hottie competition.

"So if you're saying its stupid then you didn't vote yet?" Chad said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well I… here's your phone, Marshall wanted me to return it for him." Sonny walked up to Chad and handed him the phone. She turned to go but Chad grabbed her arm.

"No way. You're not leaving until you tell me who you voted for." He tossed the phone onto the floor and pulled her onto the couch beside him.

"Chad!" Sonny screeched in surprise as she hit the back of the couch. There was a few seconds of silence, and then Sonny burst out laughing.

"What's funny here?" Chad asked, his voice a tad bit confused. Sonny just kept laughing. "Sonny?" Chad said, his voice rising a little. More laughing. "Sonny stop!" Chad said, his voice squeaking with worry.

"Okay, okay." Sonny said, calming down. "I don't know what came over me there. Whew." Sonny brushed her hair out of her face, taking a deep breath.

Chad just mumbled something along the lines of 'crazy'.

"Why do you care so much Cooper?" Sonny asked after a few seconds.

There was a pause. "I—uh … Just curious." He stuttered.

"O… kay. If you tell me who you voted for, I'll tell you who I voted for." Sonny said, trying to compromise as she realized she was going to have to spill.

"Okay. On three. 1 .. 2 .. 3!"

Silence.

"I knew you were gonna do that. You're such a cheater." Chad said.

"You're such a cheater!" Sonny replied loudly. "Okay this time, we both HAVE to say it." Chad nodded. "On three. 1.." Their eyes began to shine. "2.." They raised their hands a little off the couch in anticipation. "3!"

Silence.

"Why don't we rock paper scissors for it? Whoever wins tells first?" Sonny suggested with a little grin on her face; she'd been rock paper scissors champ in Wisconsin.

"No way." Chad said, shaking his head.

"What? Are you saying you're a…" Sonny moved her face right up to his. "Chicken?" She whispered.

"I am not—'' But he was cut off by Sonny's loud bawking and waving arms.

"Okay! Okay! You're on! Just stop that." Chad said, holding out his hand. Sonny smiled triumphantly and placed her hand next to his.

"Ready?" Chad Nodded. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Sonny had scissors, Chad had rock.

"Ha! CDC is the champ!" He announced, jumping up. "Yes! Now tell me, who did you vote for?"

"As if I lost," Sonny stalled, trying to play the guilt card.

"Awww Sonny its okay, maybe you should've just taken the kiss." Chad winked at her, smirking. Sonny folded her arms angrily and stuck her tongue out.

"So? Who was it? Better not be that twilight guy." Chad narrowed his eyes angrily at the thought of Edward Cullen.

"No." Sonny said, looking down. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"You have to tell me!" Chad pressed, his eyes glistening. "I won."

"Fine." Sonny took a deep breath. "Well I kind of sort of voted for…" Sonny concentrated on twiddling her fingers rather than finishing her sentence.

"Voted for who? Just tell me already!" Chad said impatiently.

"You. I voted for you." She finally said, looking up at him. Her cheeks were crimson red.

"It's okay to be embarrassed," Chad said, smirking triumphantly. "You can't help but love me."

Sonny stuck her tongue out again. "Now who'd you vote for?" She said, wanting to get off of her vote and onto his.

"Well that's easy, I didn't vote yet." He said, now smirking even bigger.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sonny shouted, hitting him with the couch pillow that'd been beside her.

"Hey, hey stop that!" Chad put his hands up in defense. Sonny just laughed and hit him a few more times. "I was going to vote for you. I just had to make sure you voted for me!" Chad yelled through the pillow. Sonny stopped, blushing even deeper. There was a few seconds of slightly awkward silence as she stood frozen over him with the pillow.

"Really?" She said, finally sitting back down. Her insides felt like they were upside down.

"Yea." It went silent again.

"Chad Dylan Cooper I really like you." Sonny suddenly blurted.

"You said it." Chad said, disbelief covering his features.

"Yea, I did." Sonny said, the same disbelief on her face. They looked at each other for a few seconds before he spoke.

"I like you to," Chad said, taking her hand from across the couch and playing with her fingers. She felt tingly as soon as he made contact.

"You know Chad," Sonny said after about a minute, she moved a little closer to him on the couch and looked into his crystal blue eyes. "You're really adorable." She said, putting her head on his shoulder and smiling up at him.

"Not as adorable as you." He said, pecking her on the lips.

"I love you Cooper." Sonny whispered, pecking him back.

"I love you to Monroe."

* * *

**A/N: So who won? I think you guys should vote =D there's a poll on my profile or you can just put it in a review if you desire . I'm not really happy with how well this turned out but I've read it over so many times that I can't even process it anymore. I hope you liked it ! Loz of Loves!**


End file.
